1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device and a method that uses a squeeze bag-type resuscitator in a manner that incorporates cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) type chest compressions.
2. Background Art
Two general emergency procedures used when a patient's normal breathing has been disrupted are the use of self-inflating, squeeze bag resuscitators and cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR).
Self-inflating, squeeze bag resuscitators are commonly used for artificial, emergency ventilation of a patient's lungs to revive the patient when normal breathing has been disrupted, but the patient's heart is still beating. Several types of such self-inflating, squeeze bag resuscitators are in wide use, and are sometimes referred to as respirators. The typical self-inflating, squeeze bag resuscitator consists, in general, of an airtight face mask that fits over the patient's nose and mouth, and a self-inflating bag connected to the face mask. When the bag is squeezed, air or oxygen is forced from the bag into the patient's lungs. The bag re-inflates automatically when released, drawing atmosphere air, etc., into the bag through a bag fill valve (a one way, inward flow check valve) typically located either between the bag and face mask or at the end of the bag opposite from the face mask. Air from the lungs leaves the mask by some type of escape valve (often referred to as a nonrebreathing or NRB valve) without returning to the bag.
Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is administered when a patient stops breathing and the patient's heart stops beating, due to sudden cardiac arrest or the like. CPR includes mouth-to-mouth breathing, and chest compression. To perform mouth-to-mouth breathing, the patient's nose is pinched shut and the rescuer blows directly into the patient's mouth. After mouth-to-mouth breathing, the rescuer then performs chest compression by pushing down on the patient's chest right between the nipples (i.e., the sternum area).
Nothing in the known prior art, either singly or in combination, discloses or suggests the present invention.